


A Look At Romeo Montague

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Romeo And Juliet Work [2]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts on Romeo in Romeo And Juliet play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look At Romeo Montague

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the school work and look at the characters before I started writeing.

Romeo Montague,

When Romeo is banished to Mantua, far away from Verona, and far away from Juliet. 

He tells Juliet that every chance he gets he will contact her some how. 

But, when Romeo has to go away from Juliet and go to Mantua, (he has been banished), Juliet feels like he is abandoning her, even though she wants him to go as he will get killed by any other member of the Capulet household if he is found with Juliet. 

But, she also dose not want him to go, as there is a big chance that she will not see him again. And that is one reason she dose want to see Romeo again, as she loves him very much.


End file.
